red_dasherfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Roberts
Max "Dash" Roberts (マックス "ダッシュ"ロバーツ)''' '''is the main protagonist of the Red Dasher series. Max is an energetic and confident teenage boy, who can run and perform parkour which is to his liking. He retreated from Metronex, Rusalka since the end of the Hammer Wars by a madman named Joseph P. Razell Jr., known as Lord Razell since his dad was murdered by Richard Roberts during the Hammer Wars, and then killed the Roberts parents. He has a twin sister named Hayley Roberts and he has a longtime friend named Hannah Diamond since childhood, with them they keep supporting him and form Team Dashers. Max is a fire-element fighter which allows him to perform fire abilities. Personality Max is a friendly type of guy, but he can get angry sometimes if anyone is messing with him. He also is energetic, because of him running, fighting, using his power scooter, or doing parkour, he has a lot of energy that can help him. Since he likes playing games and play hockey, that also keeps him being energetic, but also a bit cocky at anything competitive. Story Maxwell Roberts, better known as Max, a confident and energetic boy who is the son of both Richard and Pamela Roberts, who were members of The Resistance Army of Metronex or R.A.M. during the Hammer Wars. Born in 2002 in a safe zone of Metronex, Rusalka during the Hammer Wars (the second conflict) and Razell Sr. has been controlling the conflict with his son Razell Jr, but the Army of Allied Nations (AAN) has been becoming victorious. Max and Hayley had an amazing sibling relationship until they met a friend named Hannah Diamond. The three had an amazing relationship and kept playing with their parents. In 1999, Rusalka has been conquered by the AAN since the Hammer Wars has been ended in 2001 and they conquered it. That is when a couple of months, Razell decided to destroy the entire AAN unit by killing all soldiers (that includes their parents!) This would force 5-year olds Max, Hannah, and Hayley to retreat and leave Rusalka on a boat for their parents' sacrifice, and this is also bad as Richard Roberts murdered Razell Sr.. Days later they were scared, but landed to a new home, being North Asparia, and decided to stay at their uncle and aunt Callahan. Max was sad when their parents got killed by Razell, but he isn't giving up because he wanted to do some training by learning martial arts and doing combat from his uncle Rico Callahan . Years later, Commander Razell moved his operations to North Asparia after the fall of Rusalka. Collected a bunch of Salvaged Tech and used it to make his army known as the Razell Rebellion and no longer being a commander, but a Lord, when he spotted the three kids from the safe zone now living in the country. Now, Hannah left for some more evaluation, but Max and Hayley were all right until Hayley gets kidnapped by him. And now, Max has to rescue her at the fortress, until he was thrown to Kenori Island in the Paleria Ocean where he picked up a gun and a beam sword that has a fire element. This marks the beginning of Red Dasher. Category:Main Characters Category:Asparia Bay Native